


First time with Alexei

by ShuuMagenki



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alexei is surprisingly good, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Bisexuality, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, after date sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuMagenki/pseuds/ShuuMagenki
Summary: After a date gone well, you invite him over to your apartment. The invitation is obvious, pwp, smut ensues.





	First time with Alexei

You lead him by the hand as the two of you rush up the stairs to the second floor. You grab him by the collar and pull him into another kiss before pulling away to open your flat’s door. Once inside and door closed, you embrace him once again, giggling into his kisses - which became much bolder and wetter since you started, you note -, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He is panting a bit already, breath lost from making out, his hands holding you firm by your hips, sliding under your tee and gripping at the small of your back, still unsure if he has permission to undress you.

Just as you finish unbuttoning his shirt and toss it over his shoulders for him to take it off, you decide to help the confusion and get rid of the tee yourself. Having the opportunity to just look at and admire him, you stay a step away and grin, looking at his chest then slowly moving your gaze to his eyes.

It hits you how unusual the scene feels. Here you are, about to have sex with the man you’ve practically known for a month but couldn’t actually talk much with, in your bedroom in which the two of you have already slept together one time, the one time when he acted so very considerate and overly polite, prouding on and assuring you how he would absolutely never think of having sex with you, the kind lady who took him in for the night he didn’t have a place to stay - funny how things change.

Still, you are full of questions you couldn’t yet ask him. Does he think you’re giving yourself too easily? Does he see this as a one night stand or is he thinking about something more serious? Does he even plan on staying in the country? Gosh, his plane could leave tomorrow and you wouldn’t know - good thing he’s here right now. Do people have sex the same way in Russia? You mean, it can’t be all that different, but one can never know! Has he even had sex with anyone yet?

As you see his smug satisfied smile after taking your bra off as well and his gaze turning from a casual admire to a hungry and wanting invitation, you’re suddenly sure - of course he’s had sex, yes, he very much did. You close the distance between you and run your hand into his curls, he embraces and holds you even firmer, reveling in the sensation of your naked chests touching. His hands slip into the pockets on the back of your jeans, then out and lower, and before you know it, he’s lifting you up. You help and get ahold too as he slowly carries you to your bed, kneeling down and bracing himself with one hand as he carefully drops you on your sheets. Oh yes, he’s had plenty of sex with lucky Russian ladies - or gentlemen, you always get the feeling he swings both ways, though they probably weren’t fond of that part back in Russia - he had to be careful.

You prevent him from sitting up, pushing him back with your legs, and he falls back in between your open thighs, and for the first time you’re feeling bold enough to press on his butt and grind yourself onto his crotch. He gasps at your action, and your groin can also feel how he’s very much enjoying himself. That’s it, you want to see - and more so, feel - the bulge in his pants already. You push him so the two of you turn around. You sit up and start to remove his pants, him helping you, his beautiful hard cock bobbing out of his briefs at last. You fight the urge to just close your lips around his throbbing, veiny flesh - it might come off as too perverted, and now is not the time to scare him away. No-no, you’ll be sticking to basic, vanilla sex, up until you can ask him about his taste in lovemaking, and be sure he understands the question.You place a soft kiss on his hips instead, then his stomach, then lick his lips in a playful way and smile to signal how you like what you see, and lie on your back to get your own remaining clothes off, giving him time to do the same. Once naked, you reach into your bedside drawer and fetch a condom - now he sure thinks you’re a whore, casually keeping that stuff handy, reputation forever ruined - you giggle.

Biases or not, you’re not sure he knows how to use it, so you just tear it open and slightly awkwardly help yourself. He lets out a soft laugh, and says something in Russian, which sure means “I know how to use them!”, but he lets you help him anyway. Once done, he lies on top of you, bracing his weight on his elbows, and bites down on your jaw. You moan and grab into his hair as he slowly licks along your jawline and moves on to your exposed neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. For a second you’re worried it might bruise, but then conclude you fucking hope it will bruise, he’s a great lover so far, you want some happy memories to show off tomorrow. With one hand, he starts massaging one of your breasts, looks you deep in the eye and kisses you again, his tongue sliding between your lips and caressing yours, just like your bodies moving against each other, his cock touching your inner thighs, reaching up to your labia each time.

If you can be any wetter, you are by the time he breaks away from the kiss and adjusts his gosh wonderful cock at your entrance. He gives you a meaningful look.

‘Ok?’

‘Ok.’, you nod, and he slowly guides his cock inside you. You close your eyes as you revel in the feeling, your inner walls being spread, your wanting pussy slowly filled in such a wonderful way, finally able to accomodate his hardness, gosh you’ve been sssooooo hungry for him. He gives you some moments to adjust, now maybe he isn’t sure Americans have sex the same way either, and asks again,

‘You good?’

‘Oh yeah, I’m good…’, ‘you have no idea’, you add in your thoughts as you nod and look him in the eye with the most satisfied and seductive expression you can manage.

He starts moving slowly, almost out and fully in again, his eyes not leaving yours for a moment, breathing heavily from the sudden pleasure, his jaw slack, frowning, closing his eyes for long moments, his whole being telling you “gosh, I want more of that”. Maybe he hasn’t done this in a long time, or he just likes you particularly much, either way, you’re flattered how undone he came by being inside you. You begin to move your hips as well, to encourage and help him, holding your bottom half up for a moment to slide a pillow under it.

His movement gets faster this time, but they’re still achingly slow. He’s fucking you like you got all the time in the world and it’s bloody amazing. Occasionally he bends down to you and pecks at your lips, allowing you to lazily taste each of his soft, tender lips, letting out a sigh as you run your tongue along his teeth, slightly touching his palate, or gently sucking his tongue into your own mouth, all while his cock never stops moving inside you, picking up a steady, rocking pace, massaging all sorts of sweet spots inside you. You caress his neck lightly which makes him shiver.

His pace is quickening, now that’s what you call a decent fucking, his balls pressing against your butt and his crotch pushing you around your clit every time he bottoms out.

‘Alexei...’ you pant, your breathing becomes faster. You play with his curls bolder now, constantly caressing them out of his face, pulling at them with different force, running your fingers through and through them, never getting enough. His sweat’s dripping from his forehead and chin, his hair’s slightly wet from it, your movements begin a gleaming crescendo as he’s wanting more of you and you’re wanting more of him.

You start bucking your hips even more, he pushes as deep as he can get, not pulling out so much by now - you couldn’t bear to be more than a few inches apart. His ecstatic thrusts pleasuring your clit all around now, you know you couldn’t last much longer, but judging by his fevered expression, neither could he. You pull him down by his hair for another heated kiss, much more like drowning each other in saliva and teeth and urge by now, scattering bite marks all over his mouth.

‘Alexei…’ your eyes locking, lips swollen and bright red, it’s such a sweet pain to endure while you feel a whole new level of pleasure pool around your arousal. ‘Alexei…’

You can’t stop saying his name, this and your breathlessness telling him more than a thousand words. His breath goes frantic too, cursing and murmuring sweet nothings in Russian - or that’s what you make of it -, and you can practically feel his heart racing on every part of his body.

You meet his thrusts in the middle, and you’re craving just a little more… He pushes on your sweet spot soo good each time, you grab onto his butt to force him to do it again and again even harder, your insides begin twitching from the pleasure and you can’t take it anymore.

Your climax hits you hard all over, and a voice somewhere in the back of your mind reminds you not to get too loud, but you dismiss it. You come hard on his cock, gasping, moaning his name uncontrollably, your hands holding him in place with such force that’s making him whine, your whole being shaking, your soaked walls twitching and tightening around him, probably making him see stars as well. A couple of desperate thrusts later he’s panting then moaning your name as he’s coming inside you, groaning so hard as if he’s fighting for his life, holding you close and biting your shoulder hard to muffle some of his sounds as you feel his cock pulsing and emptying itself into your wetness. With the last of his energy, he rolls down to your side to catch his breath, but grabbing your hand, not to be separated from you. He carefully removes the condom from his member and tosses it aside.

You lie like that for some minutes, the only sound in the room is your steadying breath, and grinning, happy, lightheaded laughs. After that, he turns back to you, entwining his legs with yours, caressing your hipbone and shamelessly eyeing you as you still swim in the pleasure he just gave you.

“Снова?” he asks with a smug, teethy grin, then looks for the word in English for a second.

“Again?” he says, half-asking the question and half-asking if he said it right. “Again?”

You laugh theatrically, and pull him in for a still-recovering kiss, flattered by his eagerness. You have a lovely evening ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I lllloooooove this character so much! Also we can all agree that canon is bullshit, he's happy and well, learning English and fitting into a lovely Hawkins neighborhood. We can, right????
> 
> Also I figured I very much like the thought of him being a surprisingly good lover - if you happen to write smut like that (or any smut including our sweet cinnamon Lexi-bun-bun), feel free to drop a link, I'll sure read it!
> 
> Hope you liked it, and hope there's many more to come ;)


End file.
